1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system, in particular, to a cooling system and a cooling method applicable to a server cabinet.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the fast and vigorous development of the Internet, particularly in some large enterprises or cyber cafes, due to the service increasing requirement, the number of the servers increases, so that the arrangement of the servers becomes more centralized to save the space occupied by the servers. Therefore, the large-quantity and closely-arranged servers and other devices cause too much heat, thus causing the unstable operation of the whole server system, which is an important problem necessarily faced by a data center all the time.
In order to solve the heat dissipation problem in a closed machine room with a large quantity of servers, the conventional manner is configuring a cooling air conditioning system for heat dissipation, and when the number of the servers is few, cooling fans of the servers are used to reduce the temperature. However, because of the increased number of the servers and the closer arrangement of the cabinets, the cooling air blown from the conventional cooling air conditioning system fails to fully flow everywhere of the machine room, such that the heat air tends to centralize in certain areas to the unsteadiness of the server system.
Therefore, an ice water circulating type cooling device for a server is proposed, which comprises a compressor, a condenser, a vaporizing coil, a water tank, a cooling head, and a pump. The vaporizing coil surrounds the water tank, and is connected to the compressor and the condenser, so as to form a closed refrigeration circulating system. The cooling head has a water feeding column and a water outflow column which are respectively in communication with the water tank, and the cooling head is directly fixed on a heat resource of the server, for example, electronic components such as a central processing unit (CPU). When being used, the ice water in the water tank is delivered by the pump, and is circulated in the water feeding column of the cooling head to pass through high-temperature electronic components, and finally flows back into the water tank through the water outflow column of the cooling head, so as to achieve the cooling circulation.
According to the conventional ice water circulating type cooling device used by the data center, after the cooling water circulated to a chiller of the water tank passes through the heat resource, the temperature of the water is highly increased, and the water should be cooled for recirculation. Therefore, the data center must consume considerable power to cool the cooling water, thus causing poor power usage effectiveness (PUE).
Moreover, since the cooling water of the conventional ice water circulating type cooling device directly cool the server system through pipeline transmission, the operation temperature of the cooling water cannot be controlled, so that it is impossible to precisely control the operation temperature of a plurality of server systems of the data center. At the same time, since the server system is lack of the installation of firmware, it is impossible to control the internal pressure of the cooling device.